starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Star Wars Wiki:¿Qué es un artículo destacado?
Un artículo destacado representa la más alta calidad de un artículo que la Star Wars Wiki en español tiene para ofrecer. Los artículos destacados, o ADs, son la cumbre de nuestra escritura y cumplen todos los requisitos listados abajo con estándares profesionales de redacción y presentación. Los artículos destacados también tienen la distinción de ser mostrados en un lugar prominente en la Portada cada dos semanas. El proceso de convertir a un artículo en destacado cada vez es más estricto, pues continuamente se mejoran los estándares de la Star Wars Wiki. Esto puede ser frustrante para los editores que no saben cómo se juzgan los artículos que ellos nominan en base a los criterios para los artículos destacados. Se espera que los candidatos a artículos destacados reúnan una serie de estándares objetivos y subjetivos; no es un premio que se le otorgue al trabajo particular de un editor en un artículo o de su dedicación a un tema. Como lo dijo alguna vez Michael Corleone, "no es personal, sólo son negocios". Si quieres crear un artículo que sea elegido como destacado, revisa otros artículos destacados, sobre todo los de temas similares, para que te des una idea de su calidad básica, y la manera en que presentan sus fuentes, su redacción y su estilo. Esto debería darte una idea de las deficiencias más importantes que pudiera tener el artículo que quieres nominar. Ten en cuenta de que los estándares para los artículos destacados han aumentado, así que si tienes un artículo que sea mejor que un AD de poca calidad o alguno que ha perdido el estatus de AD, no significa que el artículo en que estás trabajando por ello deba de ser destacado. Algunos pueden considerar estos criterios y estándares como muy estrictos, sobre todo considerando que la Star Wars Wiki está en expansión y es necesaria la creación constante de nuevos artículos. Tal vez pienses que es mejor crear 20 artículos nuevos que trabajar en un artículo para convertirlo en AD. Si bien todas las colaboraciones encaminadas a mejorar la wiki son bienvenidas, creemos que tener artículos destacados al exigente nivel de la Wookieepedia es indicativo de que la wiki se enfoca en la calidad de su contenido tanto o más que en la cantidad del mismo. Esto no es tan difícil como parece pues, aunque hay algunos artículos originales de la wiki que han alcanzado el estatus de AD, la gran mayoría son traducciones de los FAs de la Wookieepedia, por lo que el énfasis más importante no es en sí crear los artículos y acoplarlos a los estándares, sino traducirlos correctamente. Para que un artículo obtenga el estatus de artículo destacado, los siguientes requisitos deben ser satisfechos: Requisitos Estar bien escrito y detallado Tods los ADs deben tener prosa que no sea solamente entendible, sino también bien escrita, con dicción y sintaxis diversas pero sin ser demasiado detallada o rebuscada. En este sentido, las frases mal escritas, las comas innecesarias y los fragmentos de información deben ser corregidos cuando se nomina un artículo para AD. Las estructuras de enunciados repetitivas (como poner tres frases simples una tras otra) crean en el lector la impresión de un artículo mal escrito. Asimismo, los artículos deben estar detallados sin mostrar punto por punto la información del tema en cuestión. La prosa debe fluir suavemente, y los lectores deberían obtener una información adecuada del tema del artículo o sección del mismo. Con frecuencia es útil dar contexto para un evento o acción para crear una representación más completa de lo que ocurrió, sin detenerse demasiado en los eventos tangenciales al artículo. Si bien los idiomas inglés y español tienen varias semejanzas en cuanto a su gramática, también hay diferencias importantes, que deben ser tomadas en cuenta para editar un potencial AD. Una frase que en inglés se entiende perfectamente puede resultar confusa al traducirse al español, afectando así las posibilidades del artículo de convertirse en un AD. Por ello es recomendable, si se va a traducir un FA de la Wookieepedia para convertirlo aquí en un AD, tener un nivel elevado de conocimientos sobre los idiomas inglés y español para entender perfectamente el artículo original y traducirlo de forma clara, entendible y amena para los lectores del español. Se prefiere que la traducción sea lo más literal posible, pues de esa forma la redacción del FA queda lo más intacta que se pueda, aunque en ocasiones varias frases tendrán que ser adaptadas al idioma. Asimismo, es recomendable que se eviten modismos o localismos de regiones específicas, pues hay que tener en cuenta de que el español tiene muchas variantes locales y se pretende que los ADs sean entendidos a la perfección por cualquier hablante del español, sin importar su región geográfica. Ser imparcial, sin punto de vista La Star Wars Wiki tiene la intención de ser una fuente de infomación neutral para sus lectores. Con esto en mente, los Artículos Destacados deben ser escritos sin una tendencia hacia un lado o instancia particular. Incluso creencias comunes In-Universe como "el Imperio es malvado" deben no ser presentadas como la verdad sobre ese tema, pues esto ocasionaría favorecer esta tendencia. Este principio es especialmente importante en artículos o secciones sobre tópicos o personas del mundo real, que pueden ser controversiales y tener muchas opiniones a favor o en contra. La mejor manera de evitar el 'punto de vista' es referenciar tus contribuciones. Contener todas sus apariciones y fuentes El Manual de estilo menciona cómo deben ser nombradas y referenciadas las fuentes (para apariciones Out-Of-Universe) y apariciones (para apariciones In-Universe) para todos los artíuclos In-Universe. Por ello, la lista de Fuentes y Apariciones de un Artículo Destacado debe de estar completa, con las fuentes y apariciones listadas en la sección apropiada. Para artículos Out-Of-Universe, la conexión de la persona o el tópico con Star Wars debe estar completamente documentada. Seguir el Manual de Estilo y las demás políticas de la wiki El Manual de Estilo es la guía que define cómo deben ser los artículos de la Star Wars Wiki. Todos nuestros artículos deben contener el estilo y estándares presentados en esta guía. Un ejemplo de esto es el orden cronológico in-universe de todas las Apariciones y el orden alfabético de todas las Fuentes. No ser objeto de ninguna guerra de ediciones Los Artículos Destacados deben ser estables, sin desacuerdos entre revisiones del artículo que causen cambios rápidos y numerosos al contenido del artículo. Ya que el artículo será mostrado en la Portada, estas guerras de ediciones impactan negativamente en la imagen de la comunidad y en la calidad del artículo. No contener ninguna tabla de necesidades (por ejemplo: más fuentes, expandir, etc) Las tablas de necesidades como o indican que el artículo no tiene la máxima calidad y necesita una mejora en una o más áreas. Por ello, un artículo que claramente requiere una mejora importante no puede ser considerado un Artículo Destacado hasta que se le hagan las mejoras necesarias según las tablas de necesidades. Tener una introducción adecuada que resuma el artículo y pueda usarse en la página principal La introducción debe estar completa y bien escrita, pues es la porción del artículo que aparecerá en la Portada. No se debe presentar información en la introcuddión que no se maneje en el cuerpo principal del artículo. Tener el mínimo número posible de enlaces en rojo. Y ninguno en el resumen inicial del artículo Los enlaces en rojo representan la necesidad de un artículo que no existe, y que hay información que falta en el sitio. Nuestra meta es no tener enlaces en rojo como parte de nuestra misión de ser la enciplopedia de Star Wars en español más completa. No se permiten enlaces en rojo en la introducción principalmente por motivos estéticos. Ya que la Star Wars Wiki no tiene la cantidad de artículos de la Wookieepedia, es inevitable que muchos artículos contengan un número importante de enlaces en rojo. No se espera que un Artículo Destacado no contenga ningún enlace en rojo, pero por motivos estéticos es preferible que éstos sean los menos posibles. Tener una información significativa de todas las fuentes, especialmente en las biografías de personajes Si una fuente o aparición continenen información significativa acerca de un tópico, esta información debe aparecer en el artículo relevante. En otras palabras, toda la información importante de todas las fuentes y apariciones debe aparecer en el artículo. Este requerimiento es similar al primer requerimiento, de que los artículos sean detallados. No haber sido destacado anteriormente en la Portada. Sin embargo, si por alguna razón un artículo ha perdido la calidad de destacado, sí puede recuperar su estatus La Star Wars Wiki busca proveer un espectro amplio de artículos de alta calidad. Por ello, un artículo sólo puede ser destacado en la Portada una sola vez, para dar a otros artículos la oportunidad se ser mostrados de esa forma. Los artículos que fueron destacados y perdieron ese estatus pero que fueron restaurados al nivel de un AD no pueden aparecer en la Portada. Esto no impide que los usuarios sean motivados para ayudar a restaurar artículos para que vuelvan a ser ADs. Estar completamente referenciado. Ver Star Wars Wiki:Referencias para más información Ya que nos esforzamos por tener artículos completos pero también correctos, los artículos de la Star Wars Wiki deben tener un número apropiado de citaciones para todo su contenido, y debe tener referencias para todo el artículo según la política señalada arriba. Las introducciones no deben tener referencias, ni tampoco los artículos cuya información provenga solamente de una fuente o aparición. Tener todas sus citas e imágenes referenciadas Es similar al requierimiento anterior. Todas las imágenes y citas deben tener su fuente para poder verificarlas. Contener al menos una cita en el artículo; se requiere una cita que inicie el mismo. Sólo se podrá incluir una cita al comienzo de cada sección, aunque está permitido usarlas en el medio del artículo si así fuese necesario Las citas ayudan a tener una perspectiva externa del tópico del que se habla. Las citas relevantes ayudan a entender cómo es visto el tópico tanto in como out of universe. Incluir la sección de "personalidad y rasgos" en los artículos de personajes La sección "personalidad y rasgos" deben proveer al lector con detalles sobre quién es el personaje y cómo se comportaba. Se debe describir la personalidad del personaje de acuerdo a las diversas fuentes, mostrando si es posible sus actitudes, ideología, reacciones ante distintos eventos, etc. Incluir una sección de "poderes y habilidades" en todos los artículos de personajes que lo requieran, especialmente personajes sensibles a la Fuerza cuyos poderes y/o habilidades son descritos en las diversas fuentes Otras secciones que pueden dar información valiosa incluyen "relaciones", sobre relaciones románticas del personaje, "poderes y habilidades" para personajes sensibles a la Fuerza, y posiblemente secciones de "equipo" y/o "naves". Evidentemente estas secciones deben estar bien escritas, detalladas y verificables, al igual que el resto del artículo. Incluir un razonable número (sin llegar a ser excesivos) de imágenes de buena calidad si están disponibles Una imagen vale más que mil palabras, y por ello puede ayudar a describir el tópico de una manera que las palabras no sean tan capaces de hacer. Las imágenes deben ser de buena calidad, y deben ser un número razonable para que puedan complementar el artículo pero no distraigan al lector de la prosa, y deben tener el formato apropiado. Naturalmente, todas las imágenes deben ser imágenes oficiales o arte conceptual, y no fanon. Pasar la revisión de los Inquisidores Los Inquisidores son usuarios de la wiki que tienen experiencia considerable en el proceso de los Artículos Destacados. Sus habilidades y conocimientos los han calificado para revisar y comentar la calidad de los artículos elegidos como ADs. Todas las sugerencias u objeciones razonables comentadas por los Inquisidores deben ser examinadas, y el artículo debe ser ajustado apropiadamente. La aprobación de un Inquisidor es esencial para que un artículo sea declarado destacado, y asimismo el voto en contra de un Inquisidor es esencial para que un artículo no pueda alcanzar ese estatus. Contar con al menos mil palabras, incluyendo la introducción y el "Entre bastidores", pero sin incluir citas, pies de foto, etc. Los Artículos Destacados deben tener una longitud razonable, denotada por el requerimiento de 1000 palabras en la prosa. Debe notarse que algunos artículos, aunque estén muy bien escritos, no pueden alcanzar el estatus de AD pues no pueden ser escritos con 1000 palabras sin dejar de ser concisos o sin añadir extrapolaciones o especulaciones innecesarias. Frases y objeciones comunes en las nominaciones Tú dices, nosotros decimos # "¡Tiene más información que cualquier otra página/enciclopedia de internet!" Eso no es una comparación útil. Nuestros artículos deben buscar ser superiores a cualquier otro. # "Es un artículo muy largo." Bien para la duración de tu vida, inútil en la Star Wars Wiki. # "¡He trabajado mucho en este artículo!" Es nuestro triste deber reportar que, si el resultado no es lo suficientemente bueno, a nadie más que a tu ego y tu amigo imaginario le importa qué tanto trabajaste en él. Culpa a Darwin. # "¡Necesitamos más Artículos Destacados de Mandalorianos! (o Sith, Jedi, soldados clones...)" Tal vez. Pero esa no es una razón para que cualquier artículo sobre Mandalorianos (o Sith, Jedi, soldados clones...) sea elevado a AD. Sí es una razón para que tú trabajes para mejorar artículos que sean dignos de ser destacados. # "¡Pero está igual que en la Wookieepedia!" Tal vez tiene las imágenes en su lugar, las referencias, tablas de información y todo lo demás bien, pero la traducción es atroz. La redacción es siempre lo más importante de un AD, y si no es buena el artículo no llegará a nada, aunque las imágenes, fuentes, referencias y todo lo demás sea perfecto. # "¡Soy nuevo en esto, no deberían ser tan estrictos conmigo!" Se juzga a los artículos, no a los editores. No importa si tienes 2 horas o 2 años en la wiki, se espera que una nominación a AD cumpla los requisitos que están claramente marcados y descritos. # "¡Ese otro usuario no tiene tantas objeciones como yo! ¡A mí siempre me ponen muchas objeciones!" Tal vez deberías fijarte más en lo que hace ese otro usuario para que sus artículos tengan pocas objeciones y rápidamente alcancen estatus de AD, y no en que el universo conspira contra tí. # "¡Sólo son un par de objeciones, ya corregí las demás! ¿No lo pueden aprobar ya?" Aunque el resto del artículo sea impecable, si tiene una objeción no resuelta no va a ser AD hasta que esa objeción sea corregida. # "¡Ya corregí esto varias veces y me siguen diciendo que está mal!" Pues sigue estando mal. Busca nuevas formas de corregirla, pide ayuda, lee libros de gramática y redacción y todas las políticas de la wiki. Inténtalo de nuevo, tal vez la siguiente vez sea la buena. Si tú te das por vencido en tu nominación, no esperes que alguien más llegue a salvarla. # "¡Es TAN genial/guay/chido/grande/maravilloso/increíble!" No importa qué tan emocionante y molón sea el tema de ese artículo que te ha cambiado la vida, eso no ayudará a que sea aprobado como AD. Si la calidad es patética, la nominación no va a ir a ninguna parte. # "¡Es una basura!" También funciona al revés. Los ADs no se eligen en base a su popularidad. Si el artículo cumple con los estándares de un AD será elegido AD, sin importar que sea un tema tan desagradable para gran parte de los fans como Jar Jar Binks. Cualquier comentario en contra de un artículo del tipo "nadie conoce ese tema", "a nadie le gusta ese personaje", y similares, será tachado por un Inquisidor. Adicionalmente # Un artículo basado en algo que leíste/viste/jugaste hace tiempo y recuerdas perfectamente con tu increíble memoria fotográfica no sirve de nada si no tiene un documento de referencia. El texto necesita ser verificado. Evita palabras y frases como "algunos dicen", "se cree que", "se rumora", "se considera", que se usan con frecuencia para aparentar que el artículo está bien escrito y con punto de vista neutral. #Si no ha sido revisado exhaustivamente y si no es internamente consistente—que a lo largo del artículo se use el mismo estilo y método de referencias—probablemente no está listo para ser destacado. El estilo, la gramática, la puntuación y la ortografía cuentan. Prepárate para ser confrontado por fanáticos de las palabras que harán trizas tu prosa. #No porque tú quieras que una imagen o sonido sean fair use, van a serlo. La Star Wars Wiki debe protegerse y preservar los derechos de propiedad intelectual, y lo hace usando solamente imágenes y sonidos libres. Asegúrate de que todas las imágenes estén correctamente marcadas. #Recuerda, la introducción es tu primera y mejor oportunidad de atrapar la atención y el respeto de los lectores. #Si tu artículo es en su mayor parte listas o imágenes, probablemente no deba ser nominado para AD. Aunque las imágenes sin duda pueden hacer más agradables a los artículos, los lectores esperan "prosa brillante" en un AD, no una serie de imágenes. #Toma en cuenta que, mientras más grande e importante sea tu tema, más grandes e importantes van a ser las objeciones. Es más fácil convencer a los objetores de que tu artículo está completo si tu tema es, por ejemplo, TK-622 (que aparece en solamente un comic) o Gha Nachkt (que aparece en un episodio de televisión accesible para mucha gente), a que si tu tema es Luke Skywalker. Cosas que dependen del gusto #"¡Es muy pequeño! ¡Es muy grande!" Estas objeciones son dificiles de combatir, porque son vagas y no especifican la mejor manera de resolver el problema (añadir paja o eliminar detalles importantes no sirve de nada), pero la mayoría de los artículos destacados tienen un promedio de 30k. #"¡Hay muy pocas imágenes! ¡Hay demasiadas imágenes! ¡Las gráficas apestan!" No existe un remedio completo contra este tipo de objeciones. Simplemente trata de hacer que tu artículo sea atractivo, y evita siempre que puedas las partes con muchas imágenes y las partes con pocas imágenes. Inevitablemente hay temas con muchas imágenes disponibles, o temas con pocas o ninguna. #*(a) Trata de no saturar el texto con "demasiadas" imágenes—una cada 250 palabras es una buena idea, siempre y cuando estén disponibles. Trata de distribuir las imágenes a lo largo del artículo e impedir que las imágenes se estorben entre sí. #*(b) Las imágenes no son requisitos pata todos los Artículos Destacados, pero una objeción válida es pedir alguna imagen específica que pueda clarificar una parte del artículo. Es una buena idea tener por lo menos unas cuantas imágenes en un AD, y una imagen por pantalla también es valioso desde la perspectiva estética, pues atrae a más lectores para que se tomen el tiempo de leer el artículo. #*© Ve la página en diferentes plataformas y navegadores para revisar cosas que otros usuarios puedan ver que tú no veas.. #Otra objeción frecuente es qué tan general o específico tiene que ser el abordaje de un tema. En general, se espera que los Artículos Destacados tengan una perspectiva de 360° sobre el tema. Objeciones comunes a objeciones comunes La página de nominaciones puede ser difícil, pero trata de considerar constructivas a todas las críticas que recibas. Si automáticamente declaras que cualquier comentario es improcedente, puedes ser visto como combativo. Puedes descubrir que la combinación de muchas notas pequeñas y los arreglos resultantes se convierte en la base de una mejora sustancial en los artículos. Después de que nominas el artículo *'Hazte presente'. Después de que nomines el artículo, dedica tu tiempo a esta nominación y muestra a los que la están revisando que estás listo para resolver cualquier asunto que puedan tener. Las nominaciones para AD son demandantes con frecuencia, y los nominadores deben seguirlas todo el tiempo para que no se perdan de nada. Puede ser preferible nominar un artículo adicional sólo después de que has terminado con el artículo anterior. Dos nominaciones al mismo tiempo, sobre todo si ambas son extensas, pueden distraer tu atención. *'Se amable y evita pelear con los usuarios que revisan la nominación'. Siempre se amable. No olvides agradecer los comentarios, incluso si son negativos. Los otros usuarios dedican su tiempo a tu artículo y merecen por lo menos algo de agradecimiento por ello. Recuerda que una actitud amable puede brindarte más apoyo. Asume siempre que los comentarios y críticas de otros usuarios se hacen de buena fe. Responde constructivamente y trata de corregir lo que ellos de digan. Si lo que comentan te parece absurdo, mantén tu actitud amable pero explica convincentemente por qué los comentarios de ese usuario te parecen irracionales. Ten en mente que si alguien hace una objeción irracional, otros usuarios pueden llegar a defenderte. De cualquier forma, evita cualquier tipo de ataques personales, insultos o arrebatos emocionales. Si te provocan, no respondas. *'Pide ayuda'. Probablemente alguien en la wiki tiene la información/habilidades/medios para ayudarte con tu nominación. *'No te decepciones'. Si la nominación falla, no renuncies. Empieza de nuevo y sigue mejorando el artículo. ¡eventualmente serás reivindicado! Category:Star Wars Wiki en español en:Wookieepedia:What is a featured article?